Cada Mañana
by ManaMM
Summary: Lo que sucede todas las mañanas en el Hyotei ya no es desconocido. Sleepless pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair y Hyoshi/Taki


**Jiroh Akutagawa:**

Llego bostezando a la escuela y con los ojos entreabiertos, los talló con su puño constantemente y al llegar a su salón entro.

Casi no había nadie dentro, normalmente llegaba temprano para escoger el lugar mas alejado a la vista de cualquier profesor y poder dormir todo lo que quisiera en las clases sin ser molestado.

Se acomodo en su pupitre favorito, acomodo su mochila en la paleta y recostó su cabeza sobre ella.  
Al momento de serrar los ojos comenzó a arrullarse lentamente, solo sintió unos delicados toques sobre su cabello, y al sentir algo suave y mojado sobre su mejilla, el agradable contacto lo hizo perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

**Keigo Atobe:**

Llego saludando de lejos a todo el que amablemente lo hacia al cruzarse en su camino a la escuela, mientras una sonrisa ladeada seductoramente se mostraba en sus labios y se dispuso a entrar a su salón.

Casi no había nadie cuando entraba, solo uno o dos compañeros sin importancia y aquel ángel que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón, normalmente llegaba temprano para escoger el lugar más cercano a su compañero y tener una buena visión de la cara dormida del muchacho durante todas las clases.

Se acomodo en el pupitre de al lado derecho del pequeño castaño y recargo su mejilla en su mano.  
Fijo su vista en el bello durmiente y sin pensarlo dos veces, estiro su mano libre y le acaricio el cabello… no lo resistió mucho y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla manteniendo su sonrisa.

Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído al quedar junto a el en aquel salón.

**Gakuto Mukahi:**

Llego saltando de felicidad a la escuela, al lado de la persona que mas quiere en todo el mundo y compañero de dobles, se despidió con un beso y una pequeña risita cómplice de su acompañante y se dispuso a entrar al salón haciendo señas de tristeza por la despedida al joven que se marchaba y se dispuso a entrar al salón.

Casi no se encontraba nadie, los pocos compañeros que había se estaban saliendo y solo quedaban dos de ellos hasta el fondo del salón, normalmente trataba de llegar temprano para escoger el pupitre al lado izquierdo de su amigo dormilón y poder burlarse a gusto de su presidente de clase y capitán de equipo.

Camino hacia ellos y se acomodo en el pupitre, amplio su sonrisa burlona al percatarse que su capitán retiraba la mano de la cabellera castaña disimulando su actitud.

Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído, la persona que mas quería le correspondía con creses, su salón quedaba al lado y en clase, podía reírse de la cara de tonto enamorado que ponía su busho al ver a su amigo.

**Yuushi Oshitari:**

Llego caminando despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos a la escuela, al lado de un joven que saltaba al caminar, que a sus ojos era la persona mas linda y perfecta sobre la tierra, al llegar al salón de su acompañante, se despidió con un beso y una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, subió sus lentes, camino cuatro pasos y entró a su salón.

No había absolutamente nadie, normalmente era el único que llegaba temprano a la clase, las clases le tocaban media hora mas tarde de su llegada casi todos los días y eso de llegar temprano solo lo hacia por acompañar a su pequeño pelicereza.

Se acomodo en su pupitre pegado a la ventana mas cercana a la puerta, acomodo su mochila a un lado del asiento… pensó unos segundos viendo hacia afuera y se puso de pie nuevamente para dirigirse al salón de al lado, quería volver a ver a su cereza.

Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído, la persona que más quería le había dicho que si a su petición de noviazgo, su salón quedaba al lado del suyo y en el receso, podían platicar y burlarse de lo extraño que es ver a su capitán enamorado, mientras se besaban a ratos cuando nadie los veía.

**Ryo Shishido:**

Llego hablando animadamente con su houkai* a la escuela, con una sonrisa muy sincera y extraña en él en el rostro se despidió de su compañero de dobles y se retiro a su salón.  
Camino un poco más por haberse desviado a los salones de primero pero no le importaba. Llego sin borrar esa cara de satisfacción y entro en el salón.

Solo había una persona mas dentro, normalmente era el segundo que llegaba temprano a clase, y eso solo por poder llegar con su compañero de dobles a la escuela.  
Se sentó en el pupitre detrás de un peliazul que ya iba de salida nuevamente y se puso a terminar su tarea, que había dejado a medias sobre la mesa de su dormitorio antes de caer dormido sobre ella.

Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído, todos los días podía compartir todo su tiempo con su Houkai peliblanco y le quedaba tiempo para poder terminar la tarea, aunque esto fuera a des horas de la noche o antes del comienzo de la clase.

**Choutarou Ootori:**

Llego hablando animadamente con su sempai y compañero de dobles a la escuela, cada que veía la sonrisa de su acompañante, bajaba la vista sonrojado por la vergüenza, al llegar a su salón se despidió de el y entro feliz.

Ya estaba como la mitad de sus compañeros, normalmente la mayoría llegaba temprano a la clase, se sentó en el lugar mas cercano al escritorio del profesor y acomodo su mochila a un lado.  
Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído, todos los días su sempai se la pasaba a su lado y a un a sí le quedaba tiempo para seguir siendo el numero uno de su clase.

**Hyoshi Wakashi: **

Llego arrastrando los pies y con el seño fruncido a la escuela. Maldijo entre dientes y entró a su salón.

Casi no había nadie, era lo único que le consolaba, no le gustaba la gente, por eso era que normalmente llegaba temprano para descansar de sus entupidos compañeros de clase y sentarse hasta atrás para poder pasar desapercibido en todas las clases.

Se acomodo en su pupitre, acomodo su mochila a un lado de su asiento y recargo su mejilla en su mano.

Definitivamente la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Le toco el salón mas alejado de la entrada a la escuela, esa semana le habían encargado montones de tarea y para colmo, Taki no dejaba de molestarlo durante el receso y robarle besos cada que podía cuando iba a acosarlo a su casa.

**Taki Haginosuke: **

Llego con una sonrisa desquiciada a la escuela, se deslizo hasta el salón al lado del suyo y se escondió tras el escritorio del profesor. Prendió y enfoco una mini cámara que traía en el bolsillo y espero pacientemente sin borrar la felicidad que sentía des u rostro.

No había absolutamente nadie, normalmente llegaba temprano para gravar sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo que sucedía en las mañanas.

Definitivamente la suerte le sonreía enormemente, ya llevaba toda una semana haciéndolo y nadie lo había descubierto. Y claro, también estaba que por la tarde podía ir a acosar a Hyoshi y hacer que este terminara dejándose y haciéndole caso. (Cosa que terminaba así casi siempre)

_n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n_

**Video de Taki:**

Dentro de unos segundos se ve a Jiroh somnoliento entrando tambaleándose un poco al salón, se sienta quedándose dormido al instante, en unos 5 segundos mas entra Atobe se sienta, caricia el cabello de Jiroh besa su mejilla y susurra algunas palabras en su oído provocando que este sonría entre sueños. Gakuto llego saltando al lado de Yuushi, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso entre risitas como despedida, el tensai se fue a su salón y Gakuto se sentó al otro lado de Jiroh, le sonrió a Atobe y el se retiro despacio de cerca de Jiroh.

_n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n_

**Todos los Regulares del Hyotei:**

Taki apago la cámara y se dispuso a salir, pero cuando iba huyendo se topo de frente con Oshitari que lo observo extrañado. Taki trago saliva y salio corriendo al lado contrario, pasando a un lado del salón de Choutarou sin que este se diera cuenta de lo rápido que paso y entrando al salón de Hyoshi

-Hola amor ^^- dijo a Hyoshi tranquilizándose al instante como si no pasara nada.

-Genial… ahora vendrás desde en la mañana? ¬¬- enojado- que llevas ahí?- señalando la mini cámara.

-Lo que me dará tu puesto como titular ^^…pero sin resentimientos nee?

-Queeee???!!!!-

**FIN**


End file.
